The present invention relates to an energy management system.
Increasing energy demands over time from factories, businesses, and homes has significantly increased the demands on the available energy resources. The available energy sources are, at times, reaching their limits to provide energy to their customers on a consistent and reliable basis.
To reduce the energy consumption, programmable thermostats permit users to program their heating and cooling systems to reduce the consumption during times when they are not home or otherwise it is not necessary. To further reduce the energy consumption, automatic timers permit users to program their lights so that they are only turned on when they are needed. Thus, various programmable devices are used to attempt to reduce the energy consumption or shift the time of use of energy.
In many cases, the users of energy have chosen to add electrical power generation sources, and in some cases the ability to store the energy generated for later usage. Such power generation sources, include for example, wind generators, water based generators, geothermal based generators, and photovoltaic panels. By monitoring the available energy from such power generation sources and predicting energy demands, the power usage may be modified in a suitable manner.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.